


I Can't Do This Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a month later and Will is still trying to earn back Sonny's trust as they try to mend their relationship. Despite Will's attempts, Sonny isn't budging. Will his grudge push Will into someone else's arms or can Will and Sonny fix things for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was started around the beginning of March, that why it says "a month later" in the summary.

Will was cleaning up from Ari eating lunch when Sonny got home. He smiled slightly, "Hey," he called, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Sonny said simply, sitting down on the couch, "Is Ari awake?"

"She just decided to take a nap," Will walked over and kissed him.

Sonny didn't kiss back.

Will took a shaky breath and pulled away, going back to cleaning up. It had been two months since Sonny found out, a month and two weeks since Sonny got out of the hospital, and a month and one week since they decided to try to fix things. Half of the time Will felt like he was the only one trying.

Will bit his lip, "Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" Sonny asked, going through a folder.

Will froze up. His chest felt tight...like his heart wanted to shatter into a million pieces. He knew Sonny was mad and he definitely had every right to be mad...but it was their first anniversary.

Will swallowed and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. He knew Sonny was allowed to be mad. He was holding a grudge against him and had every right but this was too much. Will had started asking Zoey for smaller, more simple assignments, knowing it would probably make Sonny happy, and it was killing him. It was like he was writing traffic patterns all over again. Doing that gave him more time to spend with Sonny and Ari and he always ended up just spending time with Ari. Sonny wasn't there, he was always at the club. Not that he minded spending time with his daughter, he just missed his husband. Now Sonny either forgot or was disregarding their anniversary.

Will felt the tears going down his face and wiped them away in frustration. He felt his chest get tighter like he was going to have a panic attack and grabbed his phone quickly. He put it up to his ear, taking a deep breath.

"You've reached the office of Dr. Marlena Evans, how can I help you?" a woman asked.

"Y-Yeah, hi," Will said, his hand shaking slightly, "This is Will, her grandson. I-I was wondering if you could patch me through to her?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said, "She's out of town until next week. Can I take a message?"

"No...that's okay," Will said, hanging up the phone. He swallowed, trying Kate's number. He got her voicemail. He wasn't going to call his mom, he couldn't call his dad since he was wherever Kate was...

Will was utterly alone. He stared at himself in the mirror across the room, shaking his head and laughing bitterly, "You really screwed up this time, didn't you?" he choked out before letting out a sob, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

_Be honest with him,_ Will thought as he walked out of the room. He'd finally managed to compose himself and look like he hadn't been crying.

"Sonny," Will cleared his throat, "I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy, Will," Sonny said, looking over more papers.

"No, now!" Will yelled, his voice hoarse. 

Sonny looked up, raising an eyebrow, "Will, I don't really think you're in a position to make demands right now-"

"Stop...just...stop," Will said, taking a deep breath, "You're driving me crazy. I-I can't do this. I just can't. I know I messed up, Sonny...I know that. I'm a horrible person a-and I just want to gain your trust back. I know I don't deserve that, but damn it...I can't do this anymore." 

Sonny stared at him, "What do you mean?" 

Will bit his lip, "I understand...th-that you're mad. But you're acting cold...and treating me like dirt. I can't do it anymore, I already feel bad enough, and I think if...if you can't stop, I should just leave." 

Sonny stared at him in shock.

"I'm going for a walk now," Will whispered, grabbing his jacket and walking out. 

Sonny stared after Will in shock. Was he really making Will feel that horrible? He hadn't even realized. He had just been so angry knowing that another man's hands were on his husband and Will just _let him_. 

Sonny glanced down at the date on the papers and froze up, "Damn it," he breathed out. It was the day before his anniversary. He hadn't even been keeping track of the days very much ever since he'd been out of the hospital. Will probably thought he didn't care anymore. 

_Shit,_ Sonny thought.

* * *

Will sat on the bench in the park, looking tired. He knew his eyes were probably red from crying now...he tended to look like that a lot in the past few months, but not that many people asked. He checked his phone and froze up when he saw the date and felt the tears start to go down his face again. 

"Will?" someone asked quietly. 

Will sat up and stared at Paul standing there. He quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve and cleared his throat, "What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"Well, usually when you find someone crying in public, you stop to check on them," Paul sat beside him.

Will moved over slightly, "Whatever," he mumbled, "Not me." 

"Right," Paul said, "How are...things?" 

"They'd be better if you'd leave," Will choked out.

"You've been making that argument for two months now, Will," Paul sighed, "I'm not going after Sonny, but I like it here...my dad is here."

"Whatever, it would be better if you would," Will whispered. 

"I doubt that," Paul sighed, "What's going on with Sonny?"

"He won't forgive me," Will choked out, feeling the tears finally spill over, "I-I can't take it anymore. You win, okay? You fucking win and-"

Paul pulled him into a hug. 

Will blinked in shock and relaxed into the hug. He hadn't been hugged since Sonny was in the hospital and it was his grandma. Despite who it was, it relaxed him slightly. As much as he hated Paul, he missed being hugged. 

Will pulled back after a few minutes, sniffling, "Thank you," he said quietly, "I needed that."

"A hug?" Paul asked. 

Will nodded, "It's been a while...for any returned physical contact except for handshakes at work, actually," he laughed, running his hand through his hair, "Wow, that's sad." 

"Will," Paul said, putting his hands on his shoulders, "Go home and give your husband a kiss." 

"He won't kiss me back, I've tried," Will whispered, "Our anniversary is tomorrow and he forgot it...I sleep in the guest room...he's never home. Paul, I can't do this anymore. I-I can't keep feeling like this." 

Paul swallowed, "What do _you_ think you should do, Will?" 

Will took a shaky breath, "I gave him an ultimatum. I-I finally just told him if we can't work through this, I want to leave," he explained, "So, uh..I guess this is it." 

Paul nodded, "Will...if you ever need someone to talk to...I'm here, okay? I'm staying in Salem...for good. My dad is here." 

Will pursed his lips and nodded, "Yeah...I-I might take you up on that," he smiled weakly, getting up and walking away.

 

* * *

Will walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He sighed when he saw Sonny was gone. He quickly walked in and checked on Ari and looked around. 

"Sonny, I sw ear, if you left our baby alone-" Will started. 

"Why the hell would I do that?" Sonny demanded, walking out. His hair was wet from the shower.

"I just...I walked in and you were gone-" Will started. 

"Do you actually think I'm that bad of a father?" Sonny yelled.

Will swallowed, "N-No, I..." he trailed off, "I didn't mean it like that, Sonny, I swear-" 

"Just...wow," Sonny gritted his teeth. 

Will glared at him and went in the direction of the guest room. 

"Will, we need to talk-" Sonny started.

"Just leave me alone, Sonny," Will choked out, going into the room and closing the door behind him.

Sonny sighed, watching after him.

_Why did I do that?_ Sonny thought, shaking his head. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and checked his texts. He froze when he saw the text. 

**Paul Narita:** We need to talk. 

Sonny swallowed. For a minute, he thought about not even texting Paul back. He just wanted them to move on. 

_Well, you're not exactly helping that, are you?_ he thought to himself bitterly as he texted back. 

**Sonny Kiriakis:** Where and when? 

**Paul Narita:** TBD. Now. 

**Sonny Kiriakis:** On my way. 

Sonny grabbed his jacket and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Will slowly walked out, "Sonny, I..." he trailed off when he saw his jacket was gone. He sighed, shaking his head and grabbing his phone, texting someone. He went in the closet and grabbed a bag, going into the bedroom. 

_I can't do this anymore,_ Will thought to himself.

* * *

Sonny walked into TBD and sat down across from Paul, "What the hell do you want?" he demanded. 

"It's about Will," Paul said seriously, his hands together on the table. 

"Will isn't any of your business," Sonny glared at him. 

"Look," Paul said, "Will is the first person, besides you, that I officially came out to. And we shared an intimate moment together WHICH neither of us share a very emotional attachment to," he said the second part quickly so Sonny couldn't interrupt, "But I saw him today." 

Sonny took a deep breath, "He said he wouldn't see you again." 

"I was coming home from my dad's and I saw him in the park," Paul said, "Sonny, he was crying his eyes out." 

Sonny swallowed, "I-I don't know why he-" 

"Cut the crap, Sonny," Paul said, "I know you...and I know you hold grudges. But you two love each other. What happened between Will and I? It was just sex. No emotions. We've both said that now...and you still don't believe us."

Sonny went silent.

"But look," Paul said quietly, "If you keep making him feel like shit...I hate to be blunt, but he's going to leave you. Then, hopefully he'll find someone else who will treat him like the amazing person he is. He made a mistake...but he's not trash, Sonny."

Sonny glared at him, "Why do I have the feeling you're talking about yourself?" 

Paul shrugged, "I'm not saying I am, I'm not saying I'm not. But your husband? He's ridiculously touch-starved," he said bluntly, "He was so grateful to get a damn hug and that's just sad," he stood up, "Will made a mistake...a big one. But at least he's trying. The only bad husband I see is the one right in front of me." 

Sonny glared after him as he walked out. He got up quickly and ran into Chad in the doorway, who was on his way out as well. 

"Sorry," Sonny muttered.

"Uh...hey," Chad said awkwardly, "I, uh...things to do. I gotta go," he said quickly. 

"What the hell?" Sonny stared after him. He shook his head before quickly heading in the direction of home.

* * *

"Will?" Sonny called as he walked in, "Hey, we need to talk. I..." he trailed off and looked in the guest room and then to their bedroom. 

Will was gone. 

He walked into Ari's room and froze up when he saw her travel play-pen was gone and so was most of her clothes. 

_No,_ Sonny thought, his chest tightening, _No, this isn't happening._

Sonny ran into their room and checked the drawers and most of Will's clothes were gone as well. He walked out to the kitchen and grabbed his phone, going to call. He froze when he saw a note on the table and picked it up. 

_ Dear Sonny,  _

_ I'm sorry. I can't say that enough. But I'm tired of never being heard when I say it. I've tried for almost two months now and I just can't do this anymore. I need a break. My stress levels are through the roof because I'm constantly trying to make you happy. It's pointless to try when you're simply trying to show me that we can never be happy together again. I  see that now and you're right to do so. We aren't going to be happy again. _

_ We're going to stay with a friend until I talk to Gabi. I'm going to make sure she's okay with us leaving Salem. It think it will be best for all of us if this is how it goes. Any legal agreements that you need me to sign can be sent to my uncle's house in Switzerland after this month, if my plans go accordingly. I'll list the address below.  _

_ Sonny, you were right. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I broke us, I'm sorry I ruined everything just to get my name in print, and I'm sorry for acting like...well, like you said, a whore. I don't know if I'll be able to move on, but I encourage you to do so. _

_ \- Will  _

Sonny stared down at the letter and saw where Will must have been trying because the writing was smeared slightly. He bit his lip, running his thumb over Will's written name on the paper. 

_No,_ Sonny thought, shaking his head. He grabbed his phone, going to call T and ask if Will was there. Then he remembered when he was leaving. 

_ "Sorry," Sonny muttered.  _

_ "Uh...hey," Chad said awkwardly, "I, uh...things to do. I gotta go," he said quickly.  _

Will was at Chad's. He must have called him, that's why Chad was in such a hurry. 

* * *

"I'm really sorry...this happened so suddenly," Will swallowed, "We'll be out of your hair soon, don't worry about it." 

Chad sighed, sitting beside him on the couch, "You can stay as long as you want, man. But I think you should rethink this. Sonny still loves you...he's just angry. You guys can work this out-" 

"I've tried," Will whispered, "And I can't keep trying. I have to do what's best for Ari...and my mental health."

"Your mental health is just fine, Will," Chad rolled his eyes, "I mean...sometimes you act a little slow, but-" 

Will glared at him. 

Someone knocked on the door. 

"I got it," Chad sighed. He walked over to the door, opening it, "Can I-"

"Where the hell is my husband?" Sonny demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which things get reeeeally soapy.

Chad swallowed, "I don't know what you're talking about. Is Will missing?" he asked.

"I know he's here," Sonny said, walking in, "WILL! GET OUT HERE!"

"Stop yelling, damn it," Chad snapped, "Will isn't here. What the hell did you do? Why is he missing?"

"Cut the crap, Chad," Sonny snapped, "WILL!"

Will walked out slowly, "Chad, go watch Ari," he said quietly, crossing his arms and looking at Sonny.

"Yell if you need me," Chad said, walking into the living room.

"So what?" Sonny asked, "You just up and leave?" he demanded.

Will looked away awkwardly, "It was the right thing to do," he whispered, "I can't have Ari growing up confused like I did. You're always gone and she always asks where you are...and I can't do this to her."

"So you're leaving and taking her to another country?! You think that won't confuse her?!" Sonny demanded.

Will sighed, "Sonny...I just can't do this, okay? I'll call a lawyer and make this go as easy as possible. I'm letting you go so you can be happy."

"Will," Sonny said quietly, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer, "You're the one that I want."

"You don't act like it," Will whispered, "I've tried so many times to talk to you and you act like you hate me!"

"I don't hate you, I love you!" Sonny yelled, "And that's why I can't talk to you. I hate imagining the man that I love...with someone else. You were with someone else, Will...he touched you and I..." he took a deep breath, "I hate that."

Will shook his head, "Thanks for reminding me about my mistakes, Sonny. Just go."

"I'm not leaving until you come home," Sonny said, "You're coming home right now."

"No, you can't make me!" Will yelled.

"You sound like a child!" Sonny yelled at him, "Let's just go home and work this out!"

"I've tried to work this out for a month!" Will yelled back at him, "But no, you wouldn't listen. I'm so beyond done-"

Sonny grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

Will closed his eyes, holding onto him tightly for a moment before quickly shoving him away, taking a step back quickly, "Don't do that!" he yelled.

"Will, you're my husband," Sonny whispered, "You can't leave me."

Will took a deep breath, "Sonny, I am leaving. I'm going to live with my uncle, it's better than raising Ari in Salem with...all of this."

"Then let me come with you-" Sonny started.

"You left me," Will whispered, "For weeks...wondering if you really loved me or married me. Then you come back and say it's only for the club a-and you never answer my question!" he yelled, "Do you know how that feels? Not knowing if the love of your life really loves you?!" he demanded.

"Will-" "It's torture!" Will yelled, "You made me...a mess, Sonny. I'm going to fix myself and I can't do that with you near me. You aren't..." he took a deep breath, "You aren't good for me."

"Will, don't do this," Sonny begged, "Please, we can work this out. I-I didn't mean to forget our anniversary, I swear. It was an accident-"

"Just leave," Will choked out, "Go to Paul, that's who you really want anyways," he walked into the living room quickly.

Sonny went to follow but Chad was there. He gritted his teeth, "Move, Chad."

"Will told you to leave," Chad said, "And I think that would be best right now."

Sonny shook his head, "Chad, don't do this. You know us, you know I love him."

"Even if you do," Chad sighed, "He said he doesn't want to see you. Respect that," he told him, closing the doors to the living room so Sonny was locked out.

Just like he was locked out of Will's life.

Sonny ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath.

 _I have to fix this,_ Sonny thought.

Then he got an idea, remembering Will's letter.

* * *

"Switzerland?" Gabi demanded, "He is not taking my baby to another country."

"Exactly," Sonny sighed in relief, "Thank you so much, Gabi. This means so much to me."

"But...why does he want to go so bad?" Gabi asked. 

"We're having...problems," Sonny said, "But he's not being rational about this. It's not that big...you know how he can be."

"I do," Gabi sighed, "But usually there's a good reason for it," she said.

"There's, uh..." Sonny swallowed, "Like I said, we're fighting."

Gabi sighed, "I just don't want him taking Ari to another country...then I'll never be able to see her. I'm going to tell him I don't want him to go."

"Thank you," Sonny smiled, "This means a lot to me...it really does."

* * *

Sonny heard someone knock on the apartment the next day and sighed, walking over, "Can I h-"

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Will yelled, looking angry.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

Will stalked into the apartment, "You talked to Gabi, I know you did!"

"You're right, I did," Sonny said, "I told her I didn't think it was a good idea for you to take Arianna to another country."

Will narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, "You...cannot keep me here. I will leave Salem." 

"Is that a challenge?" Sonny raised an eyebrow. 

Will glared at him, "I'm leaving Salem...and you aren't going to stop me," he said before walking out, a slight smile on his face.

"We'll see about that!" Sonny called after him, smiling as well. 

At least they were talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. The next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny got on the computer and froze when he saw a charge to their account. It was for two plane tickets.

 _Oh, it's on, Horton,_ Sonny thought, grabbing his phone and dialing the number.

"Yes, I'd like to cancel my last purchase for at your airline," Sonny said, "I won't be needing those tickets any longer."

* * *

Will walked up to the desk, holding Ari as he handed the woman his tickets, smiling at Ari, "Ready to meet your Great Uncle Austin? He's a good guy, sweetie-"

"Um...sir?" the woman asked, "It seems your tickets are invalid."

Will's eyes widened, "What?" he demanded. 

"You called and cancelled them last night," the woman said politely, "I'm sorry." 

Will blinked, "I didn't..." he trailed off and groaned. He looked at Ari, "Daddy Sonny is really getting on Daddy Will's nerves, sweetie."

Ari just giggled.

Will sighed, "Thank you, ma'am," he said, "We'll be rebooking our flight," he took out his credit card, "We need the next possible one." 

She smiled and took his card, swiping it, "I'm sorry, it rejected your card."

"OH COME ON!" Will yelled.

* * *

Sonny was in TBD, cleaning the counter when his phone dinged.

**Will:** You're dead. 

Sonny blinked a few times and put his phone away, sighing. What he did was irrational, yeah. But if Will would have left, he wouldn't have had times to make things right. He couldn't believe after all of this, he had to win his husband back. 

Will stalked into TBD, his hands clenched in fists, "You turned off my credit card?!" he yelled.

"Yeah," Sonny said simply. 

"What if there was an emergency?!" Will snapped.

"I figured you'd call me," Sonny shrugged. 

Will gritted his teeth, "You," he pointed at him, "Do not control me. I'm leaving you," he stalked out. 

Sonny followed after him and grabbed his hand, going through the doors and grabbing his hand, pulling him back, "You aren't leaving me, Will." 

"Yes, I am!" Will yelled, "You treat me like crap!" he snapped, "I don't want to be married to you!" 

"Yes, you do!" Sonny said firmly, "You love me, Will. I'm sorry for hurting you," he whispered, "I'm sorry I was the one who made you feel insecure..." he swallowed, "I'm sorry for everything. I just want to get past this."

"I said I'm sorry for a month and you ignored me," Will choked out, "But you made it seem like Paul didn't do anything wrong," he whispered, "You even encouraged him Sonny when I tried and tried and you never listened. My life has been pure hell since that reporter and you didn't even care."

"I know, I was holding a grudge," Sonny said quickly, "Will, I'm sorry. Let's just talk. W-We can go back to the apartment and just talk, please, that's all I'm asking." 

"I need to go-" Will started. 

"Will, please, I'll get on my knees and beg," Sonny whispered, "Please, Will. Let's just talk."

"You didn't want me until I said I was leaving," Will hissed, going to walk away again.

"I love you," Sonny choked out, "Will, please. I know...when you said this I didn't listen and I'm so sorry. But please, just listen to me. Let's talk...we'll go back to the apartment. Just...please, Will." 

Will froze up and looked down at the ground. He took a shaky breath and nodded, "Okay," he whispered, "Okay, let's talk."

* * *

"It's so quiet without you and Ari here," Sonny laughed awkwardly, walking in.

Will walked in and looked confused. The place was a mess...the books were thrown off the shelves and there were dishes piled up in the kitchen. He sighed, "I thought I was the messy one," he said under his breath, going into the small kitchen area.

"What, uh...what are you doing?" Sonny asked. 

"The dishes, since you're incapable," Will said under his breath. 

"Will, just leave it, I haven't had time-"

"I'll wash, you dry," Will said simply.

Sonny stared at him in shock before quickly walking over. It was surreal, doing something so domestic with Will with everything they were currently going through.

Will took a deep breath, already washing them, "Stop eating so much take out, I've been gone three days. You would have had to ate it for lunch and dinner all of those days." 

Sonny ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, "I didn't really have time to make dinner-" 

"Just stop," Will said quietly, "I know, okay? I know...the depression of it all. I ate ice cream," he smiled at him, "I gained, like...two pounds. It about killed me. I spent six hours at the gym. That about killed me too." 

Sonny burst out laughing, "Will, oh my god."

Will looked over and smiled at him. 

Sonny stared at him and slowly leaned in, kissing him.

Will closed his eyes and kissed back slowly, he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

Sonny let out a gasp through his nose, wrapping his arms around Will's waist, holding him tightly. 

Will pulled away, breathing heavily and resting his forehead on his, "I missed you so much," he choked out. 

"I missed you too," Sonny breathed out, kissing him again. 

Will quickly pulled away, "We need to talk...I-I came here to talk." 

"Later," Sonny whispered, "Just...later, okay?" he asked, kissing him again. 

Will pulled away again, looking at him, "This isn't just sex," he stated, not asking. 

"It's never just sex with us," Sonny kissed him quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was originally going to be five chapters to this but I kind of liked where this one ended. I hope you guys enjoyed this little story! More stories coming soon.

Will was lying in their bed, breathing heavily as he laid beside Sonny.

"Wow," Sonny laughed breathlessly, "That was...wow."

Will laughed, putting his head back on the pillow, "I guess maybe we were both a little deprived."

"We haven't done anything together in a long time," Sonny turned so he was lying on his side, "And I hate to break it to you, Horton, but you're the best I've ever bad."

Will bit his lip, "Even over P-"

"Please," Sonny said, "Do not say his name right now. I'm enjoying the after-sex bliss and that will ruin it completely."

Will rolled his eyes and looked away.

Sonny pursed his lips, "Come here," he said simply before wrapping his arms around him.

Will blinked in shock before almost instantly relaxing and closing his eyes, "Sonny?" he choked out.

Sonny swallowed, "Yeah?" he whispered.

"Can we be in love again?" he whispered back.

Sonny sat up quickly and looked at him, "Will!" he scolded. 

"What?" Will sat up as well, tears in his eyes.

"I _never_ stopped loving you," Sonny said quickly.

Will took a shaky breath, "You acted like it. You acted like you hated me and you wouldn't talk to me when you knew what it was doing to me. Y-You practically drove me crazy, Sonny."

"I know, I know, hey," Sonny put his hands on his shoulders quickly, "I'm here now, okay? I never stopped loving you and I'm here for you now."

Will stared at him for a moment with wide eyes before hugging him.

Sonny held onto him tightly, swallowing when he felt the wetness coming from Will's eyes. He knew he was crying and he knew he was the cause of it, causing a pang of guilt in his chest.

"Do you want to lay down again?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded quickly, not letting him go.

"Okay," Sonny said, trying to lay down while not making his husband let go. He sighed and finally flopped down on his back, allowing Will to keep holding onto him.

Will was practically sprawled across Sonny's chest and was hugging him tightly and he wasn't even ashamed. He missed Sonny and as much as he wanted to show him he could live without him, he couldn't. He needed Sonny and he hated himself for being so dependent. Couldn't he even live his life right?

"Will?" Sonny asked quietly, running his hand through his hair, "What's on your mind? You look like something's wrong..."

Will shrugged, closing his eyes, "Just how much I missed you," he whispered, "A-And how stupid I am...for not being able to make it on my own."

"Will," Sonny sighed, "You could make it on your own, I know you could, okay? You're perfectly capable."

"No," Will whispered, "I need you too much."

Sonny laughed quietly, "I'm sure you could make it if you'd try."

"Do you want me to try?" Will asked quietly, drawing patterns on his chest.

"Not really," Sonny admitted, "I kind of like having you around."

"Kind of?" Will asked quietly.

"Mhmm," Sonny said, "More than kind of. A lot."

Will smiled at him, not saying anything else.

"Will, I wanted to apologize," Sonny swallowed, "For...how I acted. I was cold a-and I made you feel like shit."

"I deserved it," Will whispered.

"No, you didn't," Sonny said quickly, "You didn't deserve that at all. Never think you deserve to be treated badly, no matter what you did."

Will just shook his head, hiding his face in his neck.

Sonny sighed, "When are you going to believe that you deserve to be happy?" he asked.

Will just shrugged.

"Well," Sonny said, "Looks like I'll have to make it my mission to prove that you do."

Will peeked up, looking confused.

"Now can we please go get your stuff and our daughter?" Sonny asked, "I'm getting tired of not having you two around here."

Will smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah...let's go."


End file.
